The present invention relates to an automatic device for the regeneration of a bed of ion-exchanging resins.
More particularly, the present invention relates to an automatic device for the regeneration of a bed of ion-exchanging resins; especially suitable to be applied in electric houshold appliances, whose resin bed, which realizes a decalcification of water, may be regenerated in counter-current, by means of automatic and schedulable sequences.